Vehicles include a number of interfaces, such as gauges, indicators, and various displays to convey information to the user regarding the vehicle's operation and its surroundings. With the advent of new technologies, including technologies found in conventional vehicles as well as in hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in hybrid electric vehicle (PHEVs) and battery electric vehicles (BEVs), these interfaces have become more sophisticated. For example, many HEVs incorporate gauges that attempt to provide the driver with information on the various hybrid driving states. Some gauges will indicate to the driver when the vehicle is being propelled by the engine alone, the motor alone, or a combination of the two. Similarly, a display may indicate when the motor is operating as a generator, and is recharging an energy storage device, such as a battery. Regardless of the vehicle type, fuel economy or range of a vehicle still remains an important metric to most vehicle drivers.
In real world driving conditions, driver behavior remains the primary factor affecting fuel economy or range of a vehicle. It is known that some drivers may not be able to achieve desired fuel economy or range, in part because of driving habits. Although it is clear that driving behavior affects the fuel economy or range of a vehicle, it is often unclear how one should drive by taking powertrain and other environmental factors into account in order to improve fuel economy or range. In many cases, drivers are willing to modify their behavior, but are unable to translate recommended techniques into real changes in their driving habits.